Pitecusas
Metropolis Calcis y Eretria. (A unos 900km aprox.) Zona colonia Ischia - Campania - Magna Grecia.thumb|400px|Pitecusas, Calcis y Eretria Zona metropolis Eubea . Fuentes para la fundación Fecha arqueológica 750 - 725. Plano arquelógico thumb|left|400px|Mapa arqueológico de Pitecusas según Dieter Mertens(2010) Referencia y extracto(s) de la(s) fuente(s) Bibliografía L'Année philologique Bibliografía Google Académico * Cantarelli, F., & De Francesco, S. (2003). Il più probabile ruolo della Punta Chiarito di Ischia sino alla metà del V secolo aC Una postazione della pirateria di Pithekoussai. Orbis terrarum, 7'', 37-54. * Connors, C. (2004). Monkey business: imitation, authenticity, and identity from Pithekoussai to Plautus. ''Classical Antiquity, 23(2), 179-207. * Descœudres, J. P. (2013). Greek colonization movement, 8th–6th centuries BCE. The Encyclopedia of Global Human Migration. * Dillon, M., & Garland, L. (2000). Ancient Greece: social and historical documents from archaic times to the death of Socrates (c. 800-399 BC). Psychology Press. * Hodos, T. (2005). Western Greeks. Classical Review, 202-204. * Kelley, O. (2012). BEYOND INTERMARRIAGE: THE ROLE OF THE INDIGENOUS ITALIC POPULATION AT PITHEKOUSSAI. Oxford Journal of Archaeology, 31(3), 245-260. * Langdon, S. H. (2008). Art and Identity in Dark Age Greece, 1100--700 BCE. Cambridge University Press. (http://www.langtoninfo.com/web_content/9780521513210_frontmatter.pdf) * Lombardo, M. (2012). Greek colonization: small and large islands.Mediterranean Historical Review, 27(1), 73-85. * Morgan, C. (2001). Figurative iconography from Corinth, Ithaka and Pithekoussai: Aetos 600 reconsidered. The Annual of the British School at Athens, 96, 195-227. * Müller, S. Away from Home: Ancient Greek Colonization Seen as a Migratory Process*. (http://imsmr.or.kr/cont/103/File_Upload/060202.pdf) * Nizzo, V., & ten Kortenaar, S. (2008, September). Veio e Pithekoussai: il ruolo della comunità pithecusana nella trasmissione di oggetti, tecniche e ‘idee’. In''Incontri tra Culture nel Mondo Mediterraneo Antico, Atti XVII International Congress of Classical Archaeology. Roma'' (pp. 50-68). (http://151.12.58.75/archeologia/bao_document/articoli/7_NIZZO.pdf) * Ridgway, D. (2012). (C.) Gialanella and (PG) Guzzo Eds. Dopo Giorgio Buchner. Studi e ricerche su Pithekoussai: Atti della Giornata di Studi, Ischia, 20 giugno 2009. Pozzuoli: Naus Editoria for Soprintendenza Speciale per i Beni Archeologici di Napoli e Pompei, 2011. Pp. 102, illus.€ 30. 9788874780198.The Journal of Hellenic Studies, 132, 247-248. * ROOFS, A. I. C. RESCIGNO: Tetti campani. Eta arcaica. Cuma, Pitecusa e gli altri contesti.(Pubblicazioni scientifiche del Centro di Studi della Magna Grecia dell'Universita degli Studi di Napoli Federico II, 3a serie vol. 4.) Pp. 414, 37 pls (drawings), 205 figs (halftone). Rome: Giorgio Bretschneider editore, 1998. Paper, L. 300,000. ISBN: 88-7689-137-4. * TRAPICHLER, M. (2011). Fabrics of Ceramic Building Materials of Pithekoussai/Ischia. (http://facem.at/img/pdf/Ceramic_Building_Material_of_Pithekoussai_Ischia_06_06_2011.pdf) * de Vita, S., Di Vito, M. A., Gialanella, C., & Sansivero, F. (2013). The impact of the Ischia Porto Tephra eruption (Italy) on the Greek colony of Pithekoussai.Quaternary International, 303, 142-152. (http://www.earth-prints.org/bitstream/2122/8510/1/de%20Vita%20S.%20(2013).pdf) * Van Wonterghem, F. (2000). Carlo RESCIGNO, Tetti campani. Età arcaica. Cuma, Pitecusa e gli altri contesti. L'antiquité classique, 69(1), 538-539. * Ziskowski, A. (2007). Debating the Origins of Colonial Women in Sicily and South Italy. (http://scholar.lib.vt.edu/ejournals/ElAnt/V11N1/ziskowski.html) Categoría:Colonias eubeas Categoría:Colonias de Calcis Categoría:Colonias arcaicas Categoría:Colonias de Eretria Categoría:Colonias con varias metropolis Categoría:Colonias Magna Grecia Categoría:Colonias en Campania Categoría:Colonias griegas Categoría:Siglo VIII a.C.